


Ciepłe nieba i ulewne deszcze

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, French wizard scientists, More canon patching, What was Sirius doing during GoF, Who said desk jobs are boring, Wizards doing more science
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: To się źle skończy, uznałam obserwując nieco chaotyczne próby profesora Langloisa w celu uzyskania efektu zawirowania w kontrolowanym środowisku badawczym. Profesorowie wymyślili, że może uda im się uratować świat przed wessaniem w czarną dziurę tworząc drugie zawirowanie; takie jak pierwsze, tylko odwrócone. Uważałam to za totalny idiotyzm, ale byłam tam najmłodsza stażem. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że to nie rąbnie raz, a porządnie.Wtedy wszystkie inne moje zmartwienia miałabym z głowy.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Syriusz! - wyjrzałam na tyły domu. - Łapa!  
\- No co? - Black uniósł głowę.  
\- Zrobiłam jedzenie. - zeszłam ze stopni. Syriusz przekręcił się na brzuchu i spojrzał na mnie. Przez krótką chwilę przypatrywałam mu się bardzo uważnie. Wyglądał dużo lepiej niż jeszcze w czerwcu. Teraz, w połowie lipca, nabrał trochę wagi, opalił się nieco, po krótkiej bitwie pozwolił mi nawet skrócić sobie włosy. Prawie już przypominał tego dawnego siebie, który wyciągał mnie na nocne spacery wokół Hogwartu. Prawie… ale nie całkiem. W oczach ciągle miał duchy Azkabanu. Przykucnęłam obok niego i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- No chodź. - poklepałam go po ramieniu. Wstał. Nie zapomniał poklepać Hardodzioba, który drzemał kilka kroków dalej. Poszedł za mną do kuchenki. Nie odzywał się, a ja nie zamierzałam go nakłaniać do rozmowy. I tak miałam książkę do przeczytania.  
Madagaskar był spokojny. Francuzi trafili na zawirowanie przestrzenne, mało co nie posikali się z radości. Zbudowali dookoła zawirowania śliczny bambusowy płotek, niedaleko postawili wcale solidny szałas, służący za biuro, i tam przeprowadzali pierwsze eksperymenty. A kiedy wyszło, że zawirowanie destabilizuje zaklęcia rzucane w pobliżu, czym prędzej wezwali specjalistę. Wychodziło na to, że to byłam ja. I w sumie dobrze, bo o stabilizowaniu zaklęć wiedziałam całkiem sporo. Jakby tu trafiła Żaneta…  
Pewnie szybko by wróciła, a ja i tak znalazłabym się na tym spokojnym wybrzeżu.  
\- Cassie?  
Odłożyłam książkę na bok. Syriusz opierał brodę na pięści i przyglądał mi się uważnie. Na jego ustach drżał delikatny, kpiący półuśmiech.  
\- Czy ty nigdy nie przestajesz czytać?  
\- Wiesz, mam dużo rzeczy do przeczytania. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem, który był boleśnie „prawie” taki, jaki pamiętałam z Hogwartu. Przełknęłam ślinę i opuściłam spojrzenie z powrotem na książkę. Nie przeczytałam jednak dużo: Syriusz sięgnął przez niewielki stolik i położył dłoń na moim nadgarstku. Przebiegł mnie dreszcz. Siedzieliśmy już tak kiedyś, prawda? Tak późno, że aż wcześnie, ja kiwałam się nad jakąś miską, on miał na żebrach biały gorset bandaży. _Bardzo mocne Diffindo_ , powiedziała wtedy Miguela Sanchez, obecnie uzdrowiciel w świętym Mungu, specjalistka od chorób przewlekłych oraz ziołolecznictwa.  
Wtedy cofnęłam rękę.  
Teraz położyłam własną na dłoni Syriusza. Uśmiechnął się. Odkąd wrócił z Hogwartu, zaszło w nim całkiem sporo zmian na lepsze. Wybaczenie - odkupienie, czy jak to nazwać - jakie otrzymał od swego syna chrzestnego wyraźnie zniosło jakiś wielki ciężar z jego ramion.  
Odwiedziła nas piękna sowa śnieżna, którą Syriusz z podnieceniem zidentyfikował jako sowę Harry’ego Pottera. Przyniosła list, którego Łapa nie pozwolił mi przeczytać, a ja nawet nie prosiłam za bardzo, poprzestając na krótkim pytaniu, co u młodego słychać. Łapa wysłał również chyba ze dwa listy do Anglii, a ja mu nie zabraniałam. Nie używał sów - których tu nie było - tylko skorzystał z miejscowych ptaków, bajecznie kolorowych.  
A Francuzi nie pytali. Kompletnie nie interesowali się faktem, że nie przyjechałam tu sama. Było ich pięciu, wszyscy starsi panowie-profesorowie, których wysłano tu chyba w formie podziękowania za lata owocnej służby. Codziennie rano kominkowała do mnie Żaneta z aktualizacją sytuacji w Departamencie i świeżym _Prorokiem Codziennym_. Raz czy dwa zjawiła się grupka młodszych Francuzów, z książkami, zachciankami żywieniowymi i jakąś odzieżą. Tamci zebrali się jednak szybko, zostawiając nas w spokoju, sam na sam z oceanem, piaskiem i badaniami.  
Mnie, dodatkowo, sam na sam z Syriuszem. Przez znaczną część doby w każdym razie. Panowie-profesorowie okupowali moje poranki, około trzynastej robiło się za gorąco, by myśleć i wszyscy rozpełzali się do domków, cudownie chłodnych. Ponownie dało się pracować około szesnastej i wtedy znów spotykaliśmy się w stacji badawczej, przerzucając się cytatami, literaturą i ostrożnie dziobiąc zawirowanie różdżkami.  
Syriusz się z nas śmiał. Posłusznie jadł to, co udało mi się przygotować z dostępnych składników, dużo spał, głównie w ogrodzie, w cieniu niedużej palmy, a jeśli nie spał, to spacerował po brzegu morza. Obserwowałam go czasem, wracając do domu ze stacji, znajdującej się spory kawałek dalej. Ćwiczyliśmy trochę magii, ale szybko znajdowały się inne rzeczy do robienia…  
Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Się… po prostu stało, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Tak to w każdym razie odebrałam. I stawało się od tamtego czasu dość regularnie. Kiedy przemyślałam sprawę uznałam, że to jakaś dziwna, nie do końca normalna forma terapii. A Syriusz terapii naprawdę wymagał. Chyba powinnam go wysłać na rok do taty…  
Chwilowo robiłam, co mogłam, po prostu będąc tam dla niego. Ale on nie chciał rozmawiać. O niczym. Cóż, o niczym ważnym. Raz tylko Syriuszowi coś strzeliło do głowy i spędził cały dzień w kuchni, klnąc płynnie do książki z przepisami na desery. Nie dane mi było zobaczyć wyniku - musiałam lecieć do pracy, a kiedy wróciłam, kuchnia była już sprzątnięta, a Łapa miał bardzo zadowolony wyraz twarzy. Większość wieczorów mijało nam szalenie leniwie - on drzemał, ja czytałam, czasem spieraliśmy się o jakieś drobiazgi, by spór zakończyć w miękkiej pościeli.  
W pełnej zrozumienia ciszy dokończyliśmy posiłek i Syriusz podjął się trudnego zadania nakłonienia brudnych talerzy do umycia się. Obserwowałam to uważnie, ale z pewnej odległości. Łapa czarował przy każdej okazji i bez okazji, a ja dostrzegałam jego postępy tam, gdzie on widział regres. Nie tłumaczyłam mu jak krowie na rowie, że po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie to normalne i że powinien się cieszyć, że w ogóle może czarować. Nie wynikłoby z tego absolutnie nic dobrego. Siedziałam więc ze swoimi książkami na ganku z tyłu domu i obserwowałam, jak Syriusz praktykuje magię na nowo.  
\- Łapa? - odezwałam się, kiedy słońce malowało ocean na wszystkie odcienie różu, pomarańczu i czerwieni. Syriusz rzucił mi spojrzenie znad ramienia, tak pochłonięty transmutowaniem muszli w różne rzeczy, że całkiem się wyłączył i dopiero mój głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
\- No co? - burknął tonem wyraźnie sugerującym, że chce wrócić do czarowania. Podciągnęłam kolana, obejmując je ramionami. Hardodziob leżał parę kroków ode mnie i obserwował jakieś kolorowe ptaki, latające nad domem. Podniosłam się. Przeszłam te cztery metry i przykucnęłam tuż obok Łapy. Obserwował mnie, a na twarzy miał wyraz cierpiącego za miliony. Podniosłam to, co kiedyś było muszlą morską, a obecnie bliżej temu było do jakiegoś dziwacznego warzywa.  
\- Masz ochotę na wyprawę na kontynent?  
„Kontynentem” francuscy profesorowie określali nie Afrykę, ale Madagaskar. Co najmniej raz na dwa tygodnie któryś się tam teleportował, by dokonać podstawowych zakupów. Raz czy dwa zabrałam się na doczepkę. Syriusz, jak dotąd, nie ruszył się z wyspy.  
\- Francuzi nie będą się rzucać? - mruknął Łapa niby niechętnie, ale widziałam, że zaświeciły mu się oczy.  
\- Jestem po pracy. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Więc o co się mają rzucać?  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale zaraz spoważniał. Patrzył na coś za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się: plażą biegł kaczkowatym truchtem jeden z profesorów, Jean-Pierre Langlois. Westchnęłam ciężko.  
\- Coś mi się widzi, że jednak masz zajęcie. - powiedział Syriusz cicho za moimi plecami. Zaklęłam półgłosem.  
\- _Mademoiselle_ Bennet… - profesor Langlois wyhamował obok, obsypując nas piaskiem. - Szybko… tam… coś nowego…  
\- Co się stało? - prawie skoczyłam na równe nogi. Panowie-profesorowie byli stateczni, doświadczeni, mało co było w stanie wyprowadzić ich z równowagi - a teraz profesor Langlois wyglądał na solidnie rozdygotanego.  
\- Czasiowa anomali! - Langlois zamachał rękami. - Nad zawirowani chmiuri wyglądają inaczi!  
Przewróciłam oczami. A więc o to chodzi.  
\- Ciekawe. - uznałam. - Już tam lecę. - zerknęłam na Syriusza, który właśnie uzyskał z dziwacznego owocu (wcześniej będącego muszlą) wcale zgrabnego pomidora. - Na kontynent wybierzemy się następnym razem. Zgoda?  
\- Zgoda.  
Profesor Langlois nie pozwolił mi nawet zabrać z domku różdżki, tylko od razu złapał mnie za rękę i poholował plażą do stacji badawczej. Odchodząc, spojrzałam jeszcze przez ramię na Syriusza. Transmutował pomidora w jabłko i właśnie próbował go ostrożnie. Coś mu jednak nie wyszło, bo rzucił owoc Hardodziobowi, który tylko kłapnął dziobem.  
*  
Następne kilka dni pracowaliśmy na nieco zwiększonych obrotach. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że anomalia się rozwija, z prostego zakłócenia przestrzennego ewoluując w zawirowanie energetyczne i, co wyszło teraz, czasowe. Opcje były dwie: albo anomalia z czasem rozwinie się w czarną dziurę - piękna perspektywa, nie ma co - albo osiągnie tak głęboki paradoks wewnętrzny, że zaniknie. Francuzi byli podnieceni jak stado praczek, a mnie w udziale przypadł wątpliwy zaszczyt wysmażenia analizy i zaproponowania dalszego postępowania.  
Świetnie.  
Po otrzymaniu tej dyrektywy wracałam do domku pieszo, po mokrym piasku, pozwalając oceanowi omywać mi stopy. Sandały niosłam w ręce, czy raczej machałam nimi wściekle w przód i w tył. Miałam nadzieję, że po powrocie wygadam się w stronę Syriusza, jak zwykle nie oczekując żadnego zwrotu; ot, po prostu lepiej się było wkurzać do kogoś, a nie do telewizora. Nie dane mi jednak było odbębnić tego małego rytuału katharsis. Syriusz szybkim krokiem chodził po domku, zbierając sztuki ubrania i upychając je do niedużego worka.  
\- Syriusz? - odezwałam się po chwili spędzonej na obserwowaniu go. - Co się stało?  
\- Wracam do Anglii. - oznajmił on, nie patrząc na mnie. Mimo, że na skórze wciąż czułam słoneczne gorąco, gdzieś w środku zrobiło mi się zimno. Ostrożnie wciągnęłam powietrze w płuca; smakowało solą i piaskiem.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam, usiłując zachować spokój. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na mnie. W oczach miał troskę. Ruchem głowy wskazał list, leżący na stoliku. Podniosłam kawałek pergaminu i zobaczyłam drobne, nieznane mi pismo.  
  
_Dziś wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Moja blizna znowu mnie rozbolała. Ostatnim razem bolała mnie, kiedy Voldemort wdarł się do Hogwartu. Ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby był w pobliżu, prawda? Jak sądzisz, czy blizny po złowrogich zaklęciach mogą czasem boleć po tylu latach?_  
  
Powoli odłożyłam list i spojrzałam na Syriusza. Nie patrzył na mnie, dziwnie starannie składając jakieś spodnie i bluzę. Przez dłuższą chwilę dobierałam słowa.  
\- Dasz sobie radę? - zapytałam wreszcie. Teraz na mnie spojrzał.  
\- Tak. - odparł krótko.  
\- Bierzesz Hardodzioba?  
\- Tak. - wyraźnie mu ulżyło. Pewnie spodziewał się kłótni, oporu z mojej strony, jakichś typowych dla mnie rozsądnych argumentów. Ja jednak milczałam. Uderzyło mnie to, jak bardzo nie chciałam, by leciał.  
\- Mogę cię podrzucić gdzieś na wybrzeże afrykańskie. - powiedziałam cicho. - Dalej nie dam rady.  
\- Dzięki, ale dam sobie radę z Hardodziobem.  
\- Weź chociaż jakieś jedzenie…  
\- Wiem, coś zabrałem. - Syriusz minął mnie z workiem już zarzuconym na plecy. W drzwiach zatrzymał się jeszcze i odwrócił. Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. - Cass… czy to może znaczyć coś złego?  
Otworzyłam usta.  
Zastanowiłam się.  
Zamknęłam usta.  
\- Teoria rozpadu zaklęć to chyba moje najlepsze osiągnięcie. - powiedziałam i uniosłam dłoń, zanim mi przerwał niecierpliwie. - Jednym z elementów tej teorii posłużyłam się, szukając dla ciebie Pettigrew w osiemdziesiątym pierwszym. A drugi element tej teorii twierdzi, że im silniej zaklęcie popycha świat, tym większe reperkusje. Zasada zachowania energii, mugolska fizyka… - dostrzegłam minę Syriusza. - Nieważne. Tak, jest możliwym, że po tylu latach taka blizna boli. I tak, prawdopodobnie znaczy to coś bardzo niedobrego.  
Dumbledore miał teorię. A ja bardzo chciałam, by się pomylił.  
\- Uważaj na siebie. - dodałam. Rzucił worek i chwycił mnie w ramiona. Objęłam go, przez ułamek sekundy zezwalając sobie na cieszenie się tym, że już nie jest taki żałośnie chudy jak jeszcze niedawno. Pachniał słońcem i oceanem, z lekką sugestią psiej sierści.  
\- Dzięki, Cass. - wymruczał mi w ucho. - Za wszystko.  
\- Nie ma za co. - odpowiedziałam, pokonując ścisk gardła. A potem już go nie było, sprzed domu dobiegł stuk hipogryfich kopyt. Nie ruszyłam się, by romantycznie wybiec za nim i wykrzyczeć coś do jego pleców. Po prostu wzięłam książkę z półki, usiadłam na ganku za domem, z widokiem na ocean, i czytałam przy świetle Lumosa, dopóki nie zrobiło się chłodno.  
*  
\- Na razie wszystko leci bez problemów. - mówił Tim Carborough, a raczej jego głowa, zawieszona w płomieniach. Usiadłam przed kominkiem po turecku, opierając plecy o bok kanapy. - Co prawda Maxime wciąż uważa, że podjęliśmy za mało kroków prewencyjnych „na wszelki wypadek”, no ale co ja mogę. Ja tu tylko dźgam mózg różdżką i notuję wyniki.  
W głosie Tima wyraźnie brzmiała gorycz.  
\- Nie łam się, szefie. - pocieszyłam go. Nie był co prawda moim zwierzchnikiem, ale jakoś tak się przyjęło, że ja mówiłam na niego „szefie” a on na mnie „szefowo”. - W końcu coś jebnie raz a porządnie, i Knot znowu będzie nam skamlał na progu o jakieś rozwiązanie. Bo jak nie my…  
\- To kto. - dokończył za mnie Tim. - Jak zwykle masz rację.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami. Taka moja uroda.  
\- A właśnie, nie a propos. - skojarzyło się Timowi. - Irlandia wygrała z Bułgarią.  
\- He? - wytrzeszczyłam oczy.  
\- Quidditch? - spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynkę. - Mistrzostwa świata? Nic?  
\- A. - zaskoczyłam, ale nie zdołałam się przejąć. Nigdy nie byłam fanką quidditcha. Może to przez Jamesa Pottera, który mógł o tym nawijać dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i nigdy nie miał dość.  
Tim przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wdzięk, z jakim ignorujesz jakieś trzy czwarte naszego świata, jest zaiste zadziwiający.  
\- Nie trzy czwarte. - powiedziałam obronnym tonem. - Zaledwie połowę.  
Tim zaśmiał się krótko. Jako dziecko magicznych rodziców nie do końca rozumiał moje silne mugolskie fundamenty.  
\- Problem jest mianowicie z tym taki, że po mistrzostwach mieliśmy niesamowity rozpiździel na kempingu. - powiedział, poważniejąc gwałtownie. Drgnęłam silnie. Od dobrego tygodnia nie ruszałam Proroków Codziennych, sumiennie dostarczanych przez Żanetę. Poczucie winy musiało się odbić w mojej twarzy, bo Tim zaklął plugawie. - Nie czytałaś? - burknął. Pokręciłam głową. - Och na gacie Merlina, Cassandro Bennet, opuszczasz się.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- No to co się stało?  
\- Irlandia wygrała. - Tim pociągnął nosem. - No i świętowali, jak to Irlandczycy. Tyle, że pod koniec balangi skądś nagle powyrastały czarne kaptury, a kilku mugoli, właścicieli kempingu, padło ofiarami okrutnych żartów… Regularny manifest się rozpętał, masakra, mówię ci.  
Zaklęłam i przywołałam stertę _Proroków_ , podczas gdy Tim ciągnął:  
\- A potem jakiś pacan przywołał Mroczny Znak.  
Upuściłam _Proroka_ z początku lipca.  
\- Diggory, wiesz który to, razem z grupą przyłapał na gorącym uczynku Harry’ego Pottera z przyjaciółmi i, obczaj to, skrzatkę domową Croucha. Afera jak sto pięćdziesiąt, ale się już nieco rozpełzło po kościach. Wiesz, Turniej w Hogwarcie i w ogóle. Chociaż w Ministerstwie dalej biegają jak koty z pełnym pęcherzem, debile…  
Tim w sporej części dzielił mój pogląd, że większość zatrudnionych w Ministerstwie to biurokratyczni idioci, którzy rozsądku nie wypatrzyliby z mapą i lupą. Jednak ja nie cierpiałam wszystkich, jak leciało, z wyjątkiem mojego zespołu i dwoma czy trzema ludźmi „z zewnątrz”, Tim wyznawał nieco mniej… radykalne podejście.  
\- Mroczny Znak? - powtórzyłam martwo. Tim spojrzał na mnie z nagłą uwagą.  
\- Ano. - mruknął. - Ale z tego co wiem, nikt nie zginął.  
Widziałam tę zieloną czaszkę na niebie raz. I ten jeden raz wystarczył. Przez kilka bardzo złych minut żyłam w świecie, w którym Syriusz Black był martwy. Nie było to wspomnienie, do którego chętnie wracałam. Prawdę mówiąc, to wspomnienie należało do tej kategorii, która była szczelnie zamknięta w dalekich zakątkach mojej pamięci.  
\- To dobrze. - powiedziałam niepewnie.  
\- Tak, ale wiesz. - Tim westchnął. - Kurde, szkoda, że cię tu nie ma.  
\- Mogłabym wrócić. - zaproponowałam niepewnie. Francuzi by się nie ucieszyli. Odkąd omówiłam z nimi wstępnie moją teorię rozpadu zaklęć, z jakiegoś powodu uznali mnie za specjalistkę w kwestii anomalii i pojęć przestrzennych. A od tego w moim zespole miałam Żanetę.  
Tim pokręcił głową.  
\- Ściągniemy cię dopiero, jak się coś zjebie. - oświadczył. - Dobra, muszę znikać. Podźgać mózg różdżką. Trzymaj się.  
\- Wy też.  
Tim rzucił mi ostatni uśmiech i wycofał się. Westchnęłam ciężko. Podniosłam tyłek z podłogi i poszłam znaleźć kawałek czegoś, na czym mogłabym napisać do Syriusza. Dopiero kiedy stałam na środku kuchenki z notesem i długopisem w rękach uświadomiłam sobie, że nie wiem nawet, gdzie on teraz jest.  
Już w Anglii? Gdzieś w Europie? Jeszcze w Afryce? Nie miałam pojęcia, jak szybko może podróżować na hipogryfie. Czy to była prędkość samolotu czy samochodu? Jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mi na myśl zapytać. A słać listy rajskim ptakiem „w ciemno” wydawało mi się jakoś… nierozsądnie. Zwracały na siebie uwagę, co tu dużo mówić.  
Coś zaćwierkało na parapecie otwartego szeroko okna. Ze zdumieniem ujrzałam sowę, w której rozpoznałam jedną z dyżurnych sów hogwarckich. Odczepiłam list od jej nóżki i spojrzałam na pismo, zdobiące kopertę.  
Dumbledore.  
No tak. Syriusz najwyraźniej utrzymywał ściślejszy kontakt z Anglią niż pozwolił mi myśleć. W sumie miał spore możliwości ukrywania swoich akcji przede mną, przez większą część dnia zajętą badaniami. Powzdychując z rezygnacją, wzięłam nieco większą kopertę, naskrobałam krótką notkę do Dumbledore’a o tym, że Syriusz już wyruszył w trasę, i oddałam całość sowie. Ta obrzuciła mnie niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem, ale chwyciła list w dziób i zerwała się do lotu. Obserwowałam ją przez chwilę, dopóki nie zniknęła w oddali.  
*  
To się źle skończy, uznałam obserwując nieco chaotyczne próby profesora Langloisa w celu uzyskania efektu zawirowania w kontrolowanym środowisku badawczym. Profesorowie wymyślili, że może uda im się uratować świat przed wessaniem w czarną dziurę tworząc drugie zawirowanie; takie jak pierwsze, tylko odwrócone. Uważałam to za totalny idiotyzm, ale byłam tam najmłodsza stażem. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że to nie rąbnie raz, a porządnie.  
Wtedy wszystkie inne moje zmartwienia miałabym z głowy.  
\- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, profesorze. - powiedziałam ostrożnie.  
\- Ach, _mademoiselle_ Bennet, to jest świetny pomysł! - odparł entuzjastycznie drugi z profesorów, Jacques Rennoir.  
\- Ale…  
\- Czwarte prawo magii teoretycznej, panno Bennet. - dodał z tła trzeci profesor, podobny do nastroszonej sowy Jean-Luc Picard. Byłam chyba jedyną osobą w zespole, którą to nazwisko bawiło. I nie dziwiłam się - mugolskie seriale sci-fi chyba nie były w magicznym świecie zbyt popularne. - Interferencje. Jeśli właściwie dobierzemy częstotliwość fal…  
\- JEŚLI. - podkreśliłam ponuro.  
\- Mam wielką wiarę w pani umiejętności obliczeniowe. - Picard rzucił mi uśmiech. Przewróciłam oczami. Z jakiegoś powodu panowie-profesorowie uznali mnie za specjalistkę w numerologii i matematyce. To, że znacznie lepiej się czułam w językoznawstwie nie zaprzątało ich uwagi. Językoznawstwo i zaklęciotwórstwo nie było tu potrzebne - niestety. No i francuski znałam dość słabo. W zasadzie umiałam się tylko przedstawić i zapytać, czy mój rozmówca umie po angielsku…  
A, niestety, ta okolica znajdowała się w obszarze wpływów francuskich.  
Musiałam się więc błyskawicznie podciągnąć z matematyki i numerologii. Praca w Departamencie Tajemnic zdecydowanie zapewniała możliwości wielostronnego rozwoju. I nawet jeśli mozolne wypełnianie analiz (tylko po to, by je wcisnąć do teczek, a te na półkę) było nudniejsze od flaków z olejem, to te właśnie momenty, w których trzeba było się stać ekspertem w ciągu dwóch dni nagradzały wszystko. Opłata w postaci niemal permanentnych migren była warta satysfakcji. W ciągu moich trzynastu lat w Ministerstwie musiałam nadrobić znajomość eliksirów i chemii; językoznawstwa i pewnych obszarów teorii magii, o których nie miałam wcześniej pojęcia; fizyki i astronomii; numerologii i matematyki tak zaawansowanej, że cyfry robiły się zbędne.  
Oczywiście, spora część zdążyła już wyparować. W Anglii miałam jednak zespół, który zdołał się wyspecjalizować w tym, co mi już uciekło. Aneta Simmengton wiedziała chyba, co robi, dając mi awans na szefową teoretyków, i robiłam wszystko, co mogłam, by jej nie zawieść. Pomagała w tym krukońska ambicja. Dlatego teraz nie mogłam posłać panów-profesorów na bambus. Powzdychując, siadłam do liczenia.  
*  
\- No więc tak. - Bode westchnął, a płomienie wokół jego głowy zatrzepotały. - Żaneta jest na chorobowym.  
\- Co tym razem?  
\- A właściwie nie chciała iść. - uzupełnił Broderick sumiennie. - Ale ją wypchnąłem. Za dużo tu siedziała. Zaczęło jej lekko odbijać na temat zmieniaczy czasu. Siłą ją zaciągnąłem do Munga, a tam ją błyskawicznie usadzili i posłali do domu. Ma czas do końca września, potem wraca. Zmieniacze przez ten okres raczej nigdzie nie pójdą.  
\- Raczej nie. A poza tym?  
\- No więc, w Hogwarcie rozpętała się mała chryjka… Pewnie będzie o tym w jutrzejszym Proroku. Mamy czterech zawodników w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.  
Upuściłam kubek z sokiem ananasowym, który właśnie podnosiłam do ust. Bode uniósł brwi.  
\- Kto? - zapytałam, siląc się na spokój.  
\- Fleur Delacour od Maxime. Wiktor Krum od Karkarowa. Cedryk Diggory od Dumbledore’a. I, werble proszę… Harry Potter.  
Po raz drugi upuściłam kubek, który już zdążyłam podnieść. Resztka soku rozlała się po podłodze. Bode obserwował to, najwyraźniej lekko rozbawiony.  
\- Biedny dzieciak. - mruknęłam.  
\- Wszystko trafia się jemu, nie? - dodał Bode. Wzdychając, skinęłam głową. W tym momencie nawet zadowolona byłam z tego, że Syriusz poleciał do Anglii. Może zdoła pomóc młodemu, choćby w ograniczonym zakresie. Mój zespół nie brał udziału w przygotowaniach do Turnieju, ale wiedzieliśmy o nim wystarczająco dużo. Był to ciężki kawałek chleba. Wcześniej zdarzały się naprawdę poważne wypadki i zranienia, pamiętałam nawet kilka wzmianek o zgonach. Nie miałam pojęcia, co dyrektorom odbiło, że teraz się na to zgodzili, ale nie zamierzałam się tym zajmować bliżej niż koniecznie trzeba było.  
Dumbledore musiał mieć chyba powód.  
\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytałam, kiedy już rzuciłam nawet skuteczne Chłoszczyść na plamę z soku ananasowego.  
\- Blacka szukają gdzieś na Dalekim Wschodzie. - Bode zarechotał. - Coś mi się widzi, że aurorzy biegają już za każdym, nawet najgłupszym śladem.  
Musiałam się zgodzić. Szczerze wątpiłam, by Black wracając do Anglii robił łuk i zahaczał o Daleki Wschód. Byłoby to zarówno bez sensu, jak i bardzo nie w jego stylu. Syriusz, wezwany na pomoc, leciał po najmniejszej linii oporu.  
\- A, i ta cała Dolores Umbridge zażądała okazania budżetu Departamentu na następny rok. - przypomniał sobie Bode. - Poleciała po to prosto do Anety. No, słychać je było nawet u nas, w piwnicy.  
Zachichotałam. Aneta była dobrym szefem, ale jeśli czegokolwiek nie cierpiała, to były to właśnie finanse. Kiedy mogła, spychała to na mnie lub Tima. A drugą rzeczą, której nasza szefowa nienawidziła - i tu podzielałam jej zdanie - to było tłumaczenie się z tego, co robimy, ludziom „z zewnątrz”. Departament Tajemnic w teorii nie podlegał pod żaden inny, był jednostką samą w sobie, w każdym razie administracyjnie. Jednak w kwestiach finansowych odpowiadaliśmy przed Knotem. I kiedy koszty rosły - a to się zdarzało jak każdemu innemu Departamentowi - ktoś obrywał. Najczęściej tą osobą była Aneta. Brała to na klatę dzielnie, a później odreagowywała w biurze, zapijając wkurzenie kawą. A kawę Tim Carborough parzył mocną jak szatan.  
\- I to chyba tyle. - uznał Bode po krótkim zastanowieniu. - Profesor Croaker chciał posprzątać w Sali Przepowiedni, musieliśmy go wynosić, tak kichał. A rzucać tam Chłoszczyść jakoś… niebezpiecznie.  
\- No tak, w końcu tam nawet kurz jest archiwalny. - prychnęłam. W pewnym sensie rozumiałam potrzebę chronienia przepowiedni, ale z drugiej strony niektóre środki ochronne wydawały mi się absolutnie zbędne. W końcu żadna z kulek, trzymanych na półkach w Sali Przepowiedni, nie zawierała wiedzy rytej w kamieniu, a jedynie możliwości i opcje. Mgliste, na dodatek, i to bardzo. No, ale skoro już to mieliśmy w jurysdykcji, fajnie byłoby poudawać, że coś z tym robimy.


	2. Chapter 2

Anomalia - zawirowanie, czy jak to tam jeszcze nazywali profesorowie - miała się cudownie. Odkąd do repertuaru dołożyła wytrącenie z rytmu świata, nie robiła żadnych innych niespodzianek. Jej efekty całkiem ładnie dało się mierzyć i stwierdziliśmy z całą pewnością, że anomalia ma obszar około dwóch metrów wzwyż, pół metra w poprzek i jakieś piętnaście minut wcześniej w głąb. Z ogólnego zarysu, o ile można było użyć tego słowa w takim kontekście, przypominała gigantyczne, nieco prostokątne oko.  
Główną ideą profesorów Picarda i Rennoira było wywołanie w bliskiej odległości podobnej anomalii, ale sięgającej piętnaście minut później. Mnie się to wydawało co najmniej niebezpieczne, a czwarte prawo magii teoretycznej jakoś nie było w tej sytuacji zbyt uspokajające.  
Pomijając już fakt, że wywołanie anomalii czasoprzestrzennej wybiegającej w przyszłość wydawało mi się co najmniej niemożliwe. Langlois jednak nie tracił nadziei. Ja za to miałam nadzieję, że im to romantycznie rypnie, oby nie za bardzo. Na razie byłam w połowie obliczeń, i dotychczasowe wyniki potwierdzały mój punkt widzenia. No, ale do ostatniego znaku równości miałam jeszcze spory kawałek.  
Dumbledore przysłał sowę, niosącą dość oschły w tonie list. W zasadzie całość można by streścić do: wyjechałaś na Madagaskar, to cierp niewiedzę. Miałam ochotę teleportować się do Anglii i powiedzieć dyrektorowi, co o tym myślę. Chwilowo jednak nie bardzo miałam na to czas. Dni na Madagaskarze płyną leniwie, a roboty było jednak dużo. Zanim się obejrzałam, nadszedł listopad.  
Dwudziestego piątego listopada kominkował do mnie Tim Carborough, podekscytowany jak dzieciak przed Bożym Narodzeniem.  
\- Wiesz, że sprowadzili na Trójmagiczny smoki, nie? - tak nawiązał konwersację, ledwo zgłosiłam się przy kominku. Westchnęłam.  
\- Cześć, Tim, miło cię widzieć. - mruknęłam.  
\- Tak, tak, wiesz, jaka jazda? - Tim szczerzył się jak obłąkany. - Smoki! Czekaj, gdzieś tu miałem… - zrobił dziwną minę, stęknął, jakby wyciągał po coś rękę po swojej stronie kominka, wreszcie z płomieni wyleciał dzisiejszy _Prorok Codzienny_. Ostrożnie wzięłam jeszcze ciepłą gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie wielkie zdjęcie pokazywało naprawdę imponującego smoka, który machał skrzydłami i ogonem, najwyraźniej próbując upolować coś małego, latającego mu nad głową. PIERWSZE ZADANIE ZA NAMI, krzyczał nagłówek.  
\- Fascynujące. - mruknęłam, przyglądając się zdjęciu bliżej. Gdzieś w żołądku czułam niepokój, jak na razie jeszcze niesprecyzowany, ale całkiem wyraźny.  
\- Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było. - ekscytował się Tim. - Wiem tylko to, co mi Bagman opowiedział, a wiesz jak to z nim jest. Pierdzieli trzy po trzy, ciężko zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Chyba będę musiał napisać bezpośrednio do McGonagall albo kogoś.  
Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Tim, szefie, czy ty aby nie przesadzasz ździebko? - zapytałam łagodnie. - To tylko wydarzenie sportowe, czy jakieś tam.  
Tim obrzucił mnie zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Cassie, ty wiesz, że ja cię uwielbiam, i gdybym nie był żonaty, tobym się ożenił z tobą. - powiedział cierpko. - Ale wyczucia to ty czasem nie masz za grosz.  
\- Po prostu mam ciekawsze sprawy na głowie niż jakieś zmagania czwórki nastolatków. - wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Cass, na litość: SMOKI.  
\- No i co z tego? - przewróciłam oczami. Gdyby mnie ciągnęło do smoków, pojechałabym do kolonii rumuńskiej. Podobno jeden z synów Artura Weasleya tam siedział, zajmując się miejscowymi przerośniętymi jaszczurkami. Mnie osobiście zupełnie nie ruszał fakt istnienia na tym świecie smoków; preferowałam coś mniejszego, do czego można się przytulić, na przykład kota. Tim był smoków wielkim fanem.  
\- Kto wygrywa? - zapytałam od niechcenia, kartkując Proroka.  
\- Remis. Krum i Potter. - Tim westchnął. - Chociaż według mnie Krum nie powinien dostać tylu punktów. Bagman powiedział mi, że walnął swojego chińskiego ogniomiota Conjunctivitusem, smok zaczął się miotać i poniszczył jajka… A Potter przywołał sobie miotłę i nad bestią przeleciał. Sprytny ten smarkacz, nie ma co.  
Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. Żaden człowiek, zwłaszcza nastoletni chłopak, noszący nazwisko Potter nie mógł być durniem. No, ale Tim rozminął się z Jamesem o jakieś pięć lat, mógł sobie nie zdawać z tego sprawy.  
\- I podobno widziano Blacka gdzieś we Francji. - dodał Tim zupełnie bez związku. Nie drgnęłam, nie uniosłam brwi, po prostu przełożyłam stronę w gazecie. Ostatnie doświadczenia z panami-profesorami pozwoliły mi jeszcze poprawić kontrolę nad moją mimiką. Dlatego chyba wcale nieźle ukryłam bardzo niemiłe zaskoczenie.  
Oszalał?  
Czy po prostu trzeba było?  
*  
W pierwszej połowie grudnia nad naszą wysepkę przywiało burzę. Moją pierwszą prawdziwą burzę na Madagaskarze. Panowie-profesorowie usiłowali nas jakoś magicznie zabezpieczyć, ale anomalia lekko im to utrudniała. Tak więc trzy noce spędziłam wciśnięta w róg mojego domku, mocno ściskając różdżkę i budując dookoła siebie fortecę z książek. Wiatr, na siłę którego zupełnie nie byłam przygotowana, trząsł moim domkiem, huczał w okna, a deszcz bębnił w dach oszałamiające _staccato_. To był ten moment, w którym wariacko zatęskniłam za Syriuszem. Dobrze by było mieć go teraz obok, żeby jakimś głupim tekstem odgonił lęk.  
Nie to, że się bałam burzy. Ale jej siła była niepokojąca dla mnie, urodzonej i wychowanej w Anglii, słynącej z nijakiej pogody. Powietrze było duszne i wilgotne. I wcale nie lepiej było, kiedy burza wyszalała się, spłynęła do morza, a niebo ponownie rozbłysło błękitem. Kiedy wyszłam z domku na plażę, lekko zesztywniała, powietrze pachniało solą i wodą. Na horyzoncie idealnym łukiem rysowała się tęcza, wyraźna, jak naklejona na niebieską kartkę nieba. Okolicę dekorowały różne morskie śmieci, od kamyków i muszli po wodorosty. Podniosłam jeden z większych kamyków i wrzuciłam go z powrotem we wciąż spore fale.  
Powietrze było duszne i parne. Zupełnie, jakby burzy nie było. Od razu poczułam silną potrzebę wzięcia długiego, chłodnego prysznica. Jednak najpierw powinnam sprawdzić, co z panami-profesorami. Ruszyłam więc mokrą plażą w stronę ich domków. Już po kilku krokach dostrzegłam pękate sylwetki moich kolegów. Któryś zauważył mnie, nadchodzącą spokojnym krokiem, i pomachał. Odmachałam. Podeszłam bliżej. Usłyszałam szybki francuski trajkot, z którego nie zrozumiałam nic.  
\- Wszyscy cali? - zapytałam więc, uważnie przyglądając się po kolei wszystkim. Profesor Langlois energicznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Cudowna burza, prawda? - zapytał entuzjastycznie.  
\- Niezbyt odświeżająca. - odparłam dość obojętnie. Langlois zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Idziemy sprawdzić, co z naszym obiektem. - dodał profesor Picard.  
\- No to chodźmy. - stwierdziłam i ruszyłam przodem. Panowie-profesorowie, znów trajkocząc szybko po francusku, ruszyli za mną.  
Byliśmy jeszcze spory kawałek drogi od naszej anomalii kiedy uznałam, że coś jest nie tak. Coś się zmieniło. Nie potrafiłam jednak za Boga określić, co to takiego. Dopiero kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej dostrzegłam zmianę. Czy raczej - brak zmiany. I zaczęłam się śmiać.  
Panowie-profesorowie biegiem ruszyli w stronę naszej stacji badawczej. Prawie przewrócili bambusowy płotek, odgradzający potencjalnie niebezpieczny teren od reszty wyspy. Ja podążyłam za nimi, wciąż chichocząc.  
Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed burzą straszyła anomalia, wyglądająca trochę jak fałda w powietrzu, teraz nie było niczego dziwnego. Tylko normalna plaża, zwykłe morze i całkowicie standardowe niebo.  
Wyglądało na to, że problem liczenia mam z głowy.  
*  
\- Serio? - Broderick mało się nie udławił, kiedy tydzień później do mnie kominkował. Co prawda posłałam do Ministerstwa szczegółowy raport z tych pięciu miesięcy, które spędziłam na badaniu anomalii, ale najwyraźniej Bode nie zdążył się temu przyjrzeć.  
\- Serio. - zachichotałam. - Wzięło i znikło. Teraz, zamiast zastanawiać się, jak się tego pozbyć, Picard i Langlois rozkminiają, skąd się toto wzięło. - to znaczyło, że wcale nie pożegnałam się z liczeniem. To znaczyło jedynie, że teraz liczyłam w drugą stronę.  
\- A co na to miejscowi? - zaciekawił się Bode. Machnęłam ręką.  
\- Wiesz, Madagaskar jako taki nic o tym nie wiedział. - mruknęłam. - Ta wysepka należy do francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Jednak Langlois uznał wczoraj, że może dobrze by było wybrać się do Antananarywy i popytać. Lecimy za trzy dni, ja, Langlois i Picard. Ja chyba po to, by pozwiedzać, bo po miejscowemu nie mówię, a po francusku bardzo słabo. No, ale może zrobimy jakieś pseudogwiazdkowe zakupy czy coś.  
\- To co, wracasz?  
\- O, nie. - zaśmiałam się. - Mówię ci, teraz profesorom odbiło w drugą stronę. Wywołać czegoś takiego już nie będą próbowali, ale chcą się dowiedzieć, jak takie anomalie powstają. Może tubylcy nam coś powiedzą, chociaż w to wątpię. Więc zostaję, jak było ustalone, do połowy czerwca.  
\- Przywieź nam coś. - upomniał się Broderick.  
\- Tia, wodę i piasek w butelce. - prychnęłam. - W ramach bycia dobrą szefową mogę dorzucić muszelkę.  
\- Liczyłem na jakiegoś kokosa. - wyznał Bode radośnie. Przewróciłam oczami. - Żaneta z kolei chciała mango. Czy papaję? No, owocka. A ty mi tu wyskakujesz z butelką piasku…  
\- Postawicie sobie na półce. - wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Taa, w Sali Przepowiedni. - ucieszył się Broderick. - I będziemy udawać, że to jedna z tych cholernych kulek.  
\- Dobra, nie piernicz, tylko mów, co się tam u was dzieje.  
\- Niewiele. - Bode spoważniał lekko. - Odkąd w Hogwarcie się skończyło pierwsze zadanie, jest jakoś spokojniej. Żaneta dalej dłubie w zmieniaczach, próbuje ustabilizować klosz… Wrzuciła tam jajko jakiegoś ptaka. Cuda wianki, szefowo. Musisz to zobaczyć. A Żaneta zabroniła komukolwiek próbować to cholerne jajko wyjąć, bo to _jest eksperyment_. - ostatnie dwa słowa Bode powiedział tak, jakby powiedziała to Żaneta. Mało się nie udławiłam własną śliną. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że Broderick ma taki talent naśladowczy. - Carborough próbuje przeforsować u Knota jakieś usprawnienia, do których potrzebny mu jest budżet, a Knot się opiera wszystkimi rękami i nogami.  
\- Jak to Knot. - stwierdziłam kwaśno. Głowa Brodericka pokiwała się energicznie, o mało co nie przywalając brodą w palenisko. Minister miał bardzo silne zdanie co do tego, na co można przeznaczać pieniądze. Na wydziały reprezentacyjne, na przykład. Dyplomatyczne nieco mniej. Niestety, z niezależności administracyjnej Departamentu Tajemnic wynikało to, że plątaliśmy się gdzieś w dole listy, kiedy rozdawali podwyżki.  
Tim i Aneta usilnie starali się to zmienić. A ja im kibicowałam. Kiedy trzeba było, produkowałam mętne, opasłe raporty, które Carborough chwalił za to, jaką panikę wywoływały w ekspertach od finansów. Podobno, kiedy tylko Tim prezentował komisji papier sygnowany moim nazwiskiem, finansiści robili się bladzi jak prześcieradła. Odczuwałam z tego powodu jakąś dziwną, wredną satysfakcję. A macie, głupki.  
\- Chodzi chyba głównie o zabezpieczenie całego Departamentu przed gośćmi z zewnątrz. - Bode podrapał się po policzku. - I w sumie ma to sens. Ostatnio sporo ministerialnych schodzi do naszej piwnicy. Dalej niż biuro się nie zapuszczają, ale kto wie…  
\- I Carborough chce wprowadzić… co konkretnie? - zaciekawiłam się.  
\- Odczyt sygnatury aury czy jakoś tak.  
\- O. - pokiwałam głową z uznaniem. - Ciekawy pomysł.  
\- A mnie Sylfida Montgomery powiedziała, że pracowałaś nad takim zaklęciem. - powiedział Bode. - Nie mówiłaś.  
Zrobiło mi się zimno.  
\- Tak, cóż, tyle że miałam na myśli łączenie aury czarodzieja z różdżką. - wyjaśniłam spokojnie. - Nieco to skomplikowane.  
Bode obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem, jasno mówiącym „mówisz do niewymownego, kochanie, oszczędź mi tych pierdół”. Westchnęłam zatem. Jemu nie mogłam nawpychać pajączków. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie mogłam spróbować nim zakręcić.  
Przez następny kwadrans plotłam trzy po trzy, używając takiej ilości skomplikowanego słownictwa, że McGonagall byłaby ze mnie dumna. Cel został osiągnięty: Bode pożegnał się pośpiesznie i uciekł z kominka. Zaśmiałam się do siebie, zadowolona. Do końca dnia moim jedynym zmartwieniem była książka o analizie numerologicznej.  
*  
Madagaskar był przestrzenny i kolorowy. Baobaby wyglądały jak wielkie kolumny, wymyślnymi zdobieniami podtrzymujące niebo. Teleportowaliśmy się kawałek drogi od Antananarywy, jak przewidywał protokół. Profesorowie nie przejmowali się wystarczająco, by spróbować upodobnić się do mugoli. Zresztą, po ulicach stolicy chodziła taka mieszanka kultur, że czarodziejskie szaty nie robiły na nikim wrażenia. Mijali nas czarni i biali, ubrani po europejsku i w obszerne muzułmańskie szaty, ludzie ubrani w coś, co wyglądało bardzo miejscowo i obleczeni w habity zakonne. Nasza trójka, w której profesorowie przypominali muzułmanów, a ja najzwyklejszą turystkę pod słońcem, zupełnie się nie wyróżniała.  
Miłe uczucie.  
Przeszliśmy kawałek na przedmieścia Antananarywy. Byłam nieco zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo to miasto przypomina mi greckie lub hiszpańskie osady nadmorskie. Nie miałam jednak zbyt wiele czasu, by się rozglądać i podziwiać widoki. Profesor Langlois wciągnął mnie do jakiegoś podejrzanego sklepiku z wystawą zastawioną przykurzonymi plemiennymi maskami z drewna i czymś, co mogło być laleczkami voodoo.  
Sprzedawca tkwił skulony za zawaloną rupieciami radą. Na nasz widok zatrajkotał coś szybko po malgasku. Profesor Picard odpowiedział dużo wolniej, ale i tak nie zrozumiałam niczego. Ekspedient - tubylczy, ubrany we wściekle kolorową, wyszywaną koralikami szatę - westchnął i sięgnął pod ladę. Coś zapiszczało przeraźliwie i za plecami miejscowego uchyliły się drzwi.  
\- Idziemi, _mademoiselle_ Bennet. - uśmiechnął się profesor Langlois, popychając mnie delikatnie w tamtą stronę. Poszłam. I drugi raz przeżyłam pierwszą wizytę na ulicy Pokątnej.  
Spodziewałam się ciemnego podwórza - wyszłam na jasną, kolorową ulicę. Mocno zapachniało przyprawami. Z obu stron tkwiły budki-stragany, a między nimi kłębiły się tłumy czarodziejów. Słyszałam co najmniej cztery języki. Ktoś tuż obok mnie targował się hałaśliwie, wymachując wielkim kokosem, na skorupie którego widniały jakieś skomplikowane rzeźbienia. Langlois znów pociągnął mnie dyskretnie i zanurzyliśmy się w tłum.  
Miałam dość po pięciu sekundach. A używać zaklęć było jakoś głupio. Picard ubezpieczał mnie od tyłu, podczas gdy Langlois holował mnie uparcie w kierunku jedynego w okolicy murowanego budynku - z lekka krzywego. I o dachu ze słomy. Kontrast z bardzo francuską bryłą budowli był oszałamiający.  
\- Tutejsze Ministerstwo? - zaciekawiłam się, kiedy stanęliśmy przed jedynymi trzema schodkami, jakie do tej pory spotkałam na wyspie.  
\- Ano. - Picard wyszczerzył się. - Szybciutko, _mademoiselle_ Bennet, nie mamy dużo czasu.  
Nie dałam się wciągnąć do budynku, weszłam o własnych siłach. Wnętrze również stanowiło nieco oszałamiającą mieszankę stylów europejskich, afrykańskich i bliskowschodnich. Obok rytualnej maski afrykańskiej wisiał całkowicie europejski krucyfiks, a pomiędzy nimi emblemat miejscowych czarodziejów: złota różdżka na tle godła Madagaskaru.  
\- Przyjaciele! - usłyszałam gdzieś z lewa i odruchowo spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. Po schodach schodził ku nam potężny mężczyzna o tubylczych rysach, ubrany - co mnie zdziwiło - w elegancki mugolski garnitur. Profesor Langlois rozpromienił się i ruszył ściskać przybyszowi ręce.  
\- Zaszczit to dla nas, monsieur Rabemananjara! - wykrzykiwał przy tym. - Korzystaci z gościny! Badaci waszą kultiurę!  
\- Ależ cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! - odpowiadał radośnie pan Rabemananjara, potrząsając rękami profesora Langloisa. Z przerażeniem spojrzałam na Picarda. Uśmiechał się kątem ust.  
\- To minister magii Madagaskaru. - wyjaśnił mi po cichu. - Joshua Rabemananjara.  
\- Brat Jacquesa Rabemananjary? - zdumiałam się.  
\- Ten sam… Chodź, przywitajmy się.  
Podeszliśmy ostrożnie. Langlois wyczuł chwilę i rzucił się przedstawiać. Wychodziło, że pan Rabemananjara i profesor Langlois znali się jeszcze z Beauxbatons. To mnie zaciekawiło - dlaczego miejscowy minister magii nie chodził do afrykańskiej szkoły? Raz, że bliżej, a dwa - chyba logiczniej byłoby się uczyć jednak we własnym kręgu kulturalnym?  
Chociaż, z drugiej strony, poszerzanie horyzontów…  
Rabemananjara był zachwycony naszą obecnością na Île Cachée. Był zachwycony naszym zainteresowaniem w miejscową magię. Był zachwycony tym, że ktokolwiek robi cokolwiek w pobliżu Madagaskaru, chociaż Île Cachée w teorii była francuska. Langlois dyskretnie oddał pałeczkę w konwersacji Picardowi, który nagle okazał się być wspaniałym dyplomatą. Przenieśliśmy się do niedużej, ale bardzo przytulnej sali konferencyjnej. Picard spokojnie przyznał, że mieliśmy anomalię, że ją badaliśmy, i że zniknęła. Byłam pod wrażeniem tego, jak kierował rozmową.  
Zdziwił mnie jednak spokój, z jakim wieści przyjmował pan Rabemananjara. Dopiero kiedy się odezwał uznałam, że ja i Francuzi byliśmy tylko bandą idiotów, a informacja to potęga.  
\- Ale takie, jak to nazywacie, anomalie to u nas częsta sprawa. - powiedział pan Rabemananjara, a profesorów o mało co cholera nie wzięła, widziałam to doskonale. - Powstają samoczynnie i równie samoczynnie znikają za jakiś czas…  
Wyjęłam notes.  
\- Jak długo utrzymywała się najdłuższa anomalia? - zapytałam rzeczowo. Pan Rabemananjara zastanowił się, pocierając brodę pulchnym palcem.  
\- Jakieś czternaście… może szesnaście miesięcy. - odpowiedział po kilkudziesięciu sekundach namysłu. - Najkrótsza pojawiła się na niecałą godzinę. Nikt się tym nie przejmuje.  
\- Macie jakieś badania? - wtrącił się Picard, który już po raz któryś demonstrował wcale niezłą samokontrolę. Pan Rabemananjara wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Baobabów również nie badamy, profesorze. - powiedział. - To część Madagaskaru, nie ma się czym ekscytować.  
Naszą trójkę z lekka zatkało.  
O zupełnie innym podejściu Europejczyków do sprawy świadczyła chociażby sama moja obecność tutaj! Czy ściągaliby mnie na Madagaskar, gdyby to nie było COŚ? Delegacja na Madagaskar kosztowała Departament Tajemnic ładnych kilka galeonów, i nawet mimo braku znajomości dokładnego kosztorysu, nie spodziewałam się kwoty mniejszej niż tysiąc. A tu miejscowy minister magii oznajmia nam, że w zasadzie nie odkryliśmy żyły złota, a jedynie parę okruszków tombaku. Super. To może ja się jednak spakuję i wrócę do Anglii, skoro w zasadzie nic tu po mnie?  
Podobne myśli chyba krążyły po głowie profesorowi Langloisowi. Picard za to miał dziwną, zaciętą minę.  
\- Jednak dla nas to ekscytująca nowość. - powiedział powoli. - Bylibyśmy wdzięczni za jakąś pomoc, panie Rabemananjara.  
Minister zaśmiał się, trzęsąc brzuchem.  
\- Ależ drogi profesorze, cała pomoc jest wasza! - wykrzyknął. - Tyle, że naprawdę nikt się tym nie zajmuje. Po prostu rozstawiamy dookoła anomalii zaklęcia antymugolskie i tabliczki ostrzegające dla czarodziejów i po sprawie.  
\- A co się dzieje, jeśli człowiek przejdzie przez taką anomalię? - zaciekawiłam się. My próbowaliśmy wrzucać do niej kamienie i muszle. Efekty były… różne. Raz profesor Rennoir znikąd oberwał kamieniem w głowę i długo zastanawialiśmy się, o co chodziło. Dopiero kiedy Picard cisnął do anomalii identyczny kamień, zorientowaliśmy się, co zaszło.  
Pan Rabemananjara spojrzał na mnie uważnie.  
\- Złe rzeczy, panno Bennet. - powiedział, nagle śmiertelnie poważny. - Bardzo złe rzeczy.  
Wzdrygnęłam się.  
No, to teraz na pewno tu zostanę, choćbym miała płacić ze swoich!  
*  
\- Dzień dobry, szefowo…  
\- Żaneta! - ryknęłam, padając na kolana przed kominkiem. Głowa mojej podwładnej podskoczyła w płomieniach, o mało co nie waląc w gzyms.  
\- Nic nie zrobiłam. - wyjąkała Żaneta, a ja się opamiętałam. Odkąd wróciliśmy z Antananarywy, razem z profesorami gorączkowo rozbieraliśmy na części kawałki wiedzy o anomaliach. Pracowałam w wymiarze szesnastogodzinnym, spędzając owe szesnaście godzin na dyskusjach o pięciu wymiarach, czasoprzestrzeniach i fizyce kwantowej. A nie miałam kierunkowego wykształcenia w żadnym z tych kierunków. Mój mózg powoli się wycofywał z normalnej rzeczywistości i wpadał w tę pokręconą, dostępną głównie fizykom teoretycznym na naprawdę ostrych prochach.  
\- Żaneta, słuchaj, potrzebuję dokładnych sprawozdań z twoich eksperymentów z jajkiem w kloszu. - powiedziałam, starając się nie mówić zbyt szybko. Żaneta spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem.  
\- Skąd… ale… Co?  
Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Bode wypaplał. - powiedziałam niecierpliwie. - Nieważne. Rób to dalej, ale raporty bezpośrednio do mnie proszę. Koniec samowolki, panno Lewis.  
\- Ma to coś wspólnego z tą anomalią na Île Cachée?  
\- Nie wiem. - przyznałam. - Być może. Właśnie dlatego chcę twoich raportów.  
Coś zaskrobało w ramę okna, osłoniętego tylko plecioną zasłonką. Nie odwróciłam się. Spokojnie wydałam Żanecie jeszcze kilka poleceń, wysłuchałam jej chaotycznej opowieści o postępach ze zmieniaczami czasu i kloszem, przypomniałam o raportach i dopiero kiedy głowa dziewczyny wycofała się z kominka, obejrzałam się przez ramię. Na oknie siedziała spora sowa, w której rozpoznałam jedną z hogwarckich płomykówek. Do nogi miała przywiązany wyświechtany kawałek pergaminu.  
Rzuciłam się do sowy - o mało nie zwalając jej z okna - i prawie oderwałam list. Sowa dziabnęła mnie w palec, huknęła skrzydłami po głowie i podfrunęła do miski z wodą tuż za oknem. Miska tam była w zasadzie dla rajskich ptaków, których tutaj używaliśmy do komunikacji z Antananarywą, ale przecież nie będę biedaczce zabraniać.  
Drżącymi palcami rozsupłałam sznurek dookoła zwitka pergaminu.  
_Droga Cass_ , pisał Łapa, a ręka mu jakby drżała. Usiadłam, o mało nie upuszczając listu.  
  
_Droga Cass,_  
_Dotarłem w miarę bezproblemowo do Anglii i obecnie jestem w Hogsmeade. Zanim dostaniesz wylewu: nikt mnie nie widział (raczej). A tu jestem na miejscu i jakby co, mam nieco bliżej do Hogwartu stąd niż z Madagaskaru._  
  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. - mruknęłam.  
  
_Tak czy inaczej, trzymam rękę na pulsie (metaforycznie rzecz ujmując). Dumbledore się chyba przestał foszyć i mi nawet w małym zakresie pomaga (patrz: sowa). Zanim dostaniesz drugiego wylewu: radzę sobie. Psy to naprawdę świetni łowczy._  
  
\- Nie chciałam tego wiedzieć. - jęknęłam do siebie, podczas gdy moja wyobraźnia usłużnie podsunęła mi obrazek Łapy nad wypatroszonym ptakiem; krew i flaki wszędzie. Boże, za co.  
  
_Pewnie czytasz wyrywkowo te swoje_ Proroki, _ale i tak postaram się informować cię o rozwoju sytuacji. Wiadomości z pierwszej ręki, Twoje ulubione. No i bądźmy szczerzy, Rita Skeeter nie jest wiarygodnym źródłem._  
_Nie daj się zwariować profesorom._  
  
Podpisu nie było. Odłożyłam list na kanapę. Zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam coś Syriuszowi odpisać. I jeśli tak, to co, do diabła? „Zwariowałeś totalnie, to cierp”?  
Przypomniał mi się ostatni list od Dumbledore’a, który w wydźwięku był dokładnie taki sam. Aż się zirytowałam. Wsadziłam list Blacka do jednej z książek. Powoli dochodziłam do wniosku, że chyba jednak powinnam wysmażyć jakąś odpowiedź. Choćby zdawkową.  
Byłoby to nieco… dziwaczne. Z Blackiem nigdy nie korespondowałam regularnie. Jakoś się nie zdarzyło. Wymieniliśmy kilka listów jedynie podczas ferii wiosennych w szóstej klasie i w wakacje między szóstym a siódmym rokiem. I to było tyle. W czasie wojny Syriusz nie utrzymywał ze mną stałego kontaktu… a jeszcze później siedział dwanaście lat na garnuszku dementorów. Naprawdę dziwnym byłoby zacząć regularną korespondencję teraz, tak totalnie z czapy. No, ale potrzeba matką wynalazków… czy jakoś tak.  
Wiadomości z pierwszej ręki, tyle że z długim poślizgiem. Cóż. Dzięki, Łapa. Doceniam sentyment.  
*  
\- Po drugim zadaniu. - westchnął Tim Carborough dwudziestego piątego lutego. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio szczęśliwego. Nie miałam jednak specjalnie ochoty się tym przejmować; we własnych obliczeniach czasoprzestrzennych natrafiłam na dużą przeszkodę, a najbliższą literaturę pomocniczą miałam w Anglii. Tim miał mi ją przekazać, ale najwyraźniej bardziej przejął się drugim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Cholerni, przeklęci kibice. Niech ich wszystkich nagła cholera.  
\- No? - westchnęłam uznawszy, że muszę go wysłuchać, bo inaczej nie da mi żyć.  
\- Wrednie to zrobili. - przyznał Tim, momentalnie rozjaśniając się w nieco maniakalnym uśmiechu. - Podwójnie wrednie, dla zawodników i dla widzów. Bo co za kretyn wpadł na pomysł, by drugie zadanie odbywało się w jeziorze?  
\- Że gdzie? - zdumiałam się, wbrew sobie zaintrygowana.  
\- W jeziorze! - powtórzył Tim. - Ja rozumiem, wyzwanie i te sprawy, ale jak to, kurna, obserwować? Jezioro takie fascynujące, te fale bijące o brzeg takie piękne, zwłaszcza, cholera, w lutym… A ogólnie zadanie polegało na tym, że wzięli przyjaciół zawodników i utopili.  
\- Co zrobili?! - nie byłam w stanie uwierzyć, że Dumbledore wyraził zgodę na zbiorowy mord. Tim zarechotał.  
\- Uśpili, rzucili jakieś śmieszne zaklęcie oddechowe, pewnie coś z adaptacji podwodnej, i hajda do trytonów. - wyjaśnił. - A zawodnicy mieli godzinę, by ich uratować. Obserwowanie powierzchni jeziora było podobno niesamowicie fascynujące, a zawodnicy wykazali się pomysłowością jak szlag…  
\- Mianowicie?  
\- Nasz Diggory i Delacour z Beauxbatons wykminili Bąblogłowę. - Tim głośno pociągnął nosem. - Fajnie im to wyszło, nie powiem. Ale Delacour wpadła na druzgotki czy inną cholerę i nie ukończyła zadania. Diggory wrócił pierwszy. Krum się w połowie transmutował w rekina czy innego paszczura i to było coś, zdolniacha z tego młodego… wrócił drugi. A Potter skądś wytrzasnął skrzeloziele. Wrócił ostatni, ale za to ze swoim kumplem i siostrą tej Delacour. Dumbledore przyznał mu w cholerę punktów za „postawę moralną” czy jakoś tak.  
\- Więc kto prowadzi? - zapytałam, bo wyraźnie tego oczekiwał.  
\- Znowu remis. - zarechotał Carborough. - Diggory i Potter. Potem Krum, na końcu Delacour. Tak czy inaczej, ostatnie zadanie ma być jakoś w czerwcu i Hogwart ma duże szanse na wygraną.  
\- A tak poza tym? - spróbowałam jakoś delikatnie naprowadzić Tima na bardziej interesujące mnie tory.  
\- A poza tym właściwie nic… Twoja Żaneta mi się wrypała w eksperymenty z kloszem w Sali Czasu. Podobno zdaje ci regularnie raporty i ma to coś wspólnego z twoim zadaniem na Madagaskarze?  
\- Ano. - westchnęłam. - Okazało się, że nasza kochana anomalia, która dla Francuzów była wystarczającym powodem, by szukać pomocy u nas, to na Madagaskarze zjawisko powszechne. Na tyle powszechne, że nikt się tym naukowo nie zajmuje, a jedynie rozstawiają tabliczki ostrzegające i zaklęcia antymugolskie. Jednak tutejszy minister magii przyznał, że z ludźmi, którzy wpadną w tę anomalię, dzieje się coś złego. Nie chciał się wdawać w szczegóły, więc siedzę i liczę, a Francuzi debatują. Eksperyment Żanety może być przydatny. No to zbieram te jej wypociny i usiłujemy coś tu wymyślić…  
\- A może by po prostu kogoś w to wrzucić? - zachichotał Tim. - Miałbym kilku kandydatów.  
\- Tia, ja też. - uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust. Na samym czele listy był Knot, miejsce niżej Dolores Umbridge. - Ale jednak jakoś nieetycznie. Więc na razie bawię się w matematyka, numerologa i cholera wie, kogo jeszcze. A propos, masz moją _Numerologię w czasie_? Bo mi to ździebko potrzebne.  
\- A tak, czekaj. - Tim powykrzywiał się przez chwilę, zapewne na oślep macając dokoła siebie w poszukiwaniu książki. Po chwili gruby tom wyleciał z płomieni i rąbnął mnie w kostkę. Syknęłam, ale podziękowałam. Tim uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Dorzuciłem ci dzisiejszego _Proroka_ do środka. - powiedział. - Miłej lektury.  
Dzięki, Tim. Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć.  
*  
Piątego marca w moim kominku pojawiła się głowa Syriusza. Tego się nie spodziewałam. Upuściłam całe naręcze ciężkich książek w bambusowych okładkach, które tak łomotnęły o podłogę, że spodziewałam się zobaczyć w panelach dziurę. Black wyszczerzył się. Nie wyglądał dobrze, znów schudł i zmizerniał. Włosy już mu odrosły i znów otaczały bladą twarz nieporządną grzywą.  
\- No żesz kurwa, Black! - zaskoczenie wyrwało mi się z gardła niezbyt cenzuralnie.  
\- Cześć, Cassie. - odparł on spokojnie. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.  
\- Całkiem zdurniałeś?! Komu żeś się do chałupy włamał? - odsunęłam bambusowe księgi na bok i klęknęłam przed paleniskiem. Black westchnął krótko.  
\- Jakiejś rodzinie z Hogsmeade. - mruknął. - Wyjechali na wakacje. Zamierzasz mi prawić kazania czy mogę coś powiedzieć?  
Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Nie wyglądał dobrze, delikatnie mówiąc. Nie było jeszcze tak źle, jak tuż po jego ucieczce z więzienia, ale blisko. Patrzył na mnie dziwnie twardo; rzadko widywałam u niego takie zimne, zdeterminowane spojrzenie. Ostatnio wtedy, w czerwcu prawie dwa lata temu, zanim ruszył do Hogwartu zapolować na Petera Pettigrew. Westchnęłam w duchu.  
\- Dajesz. - mruknęłam, poprawiając pozycję naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Kojarzysz Bertę Jorkins?  
Zastanowiłam się. Nazwisko coś mi mówiło, ale przez chwilę nie umiałam skojarzyć, co. Wreszcie zaskoczyłam.  
\- Ta plotkara, tak? - upewniłam się. - Była jakoś w piątej klasie, kiedy przyszliśmy do Hogwartu. A potem zaliczyła chyba każdy Departament poza moim.  
\- Wyjechała na wakacje do Albanii i jak dotąd nie wróciła. - dodał Syriusz ponuro. - Coś mi to śmierdzi. No i te wszystkie inne sygnały…  
\- A możesz być bardziej enigmatyczny? - zirytowałam się.  
\- Mogę. - odparł Black ze złością. - Ale mi się nie chce. Harry opowiedział mi parę rzeczy, które są silnie niepokojące. Na przykład: Crouch może przyjechać do Hogwartu oficjalnie, jako jeden z sędziów Turnieju, ale woli się przemykać i szwendać po szkole nocą.  
\- To bardzo nie w jego stylu. - przyznałam.  
\- Snape i Karkarow również zachowują się z lekka podejrzanie. - ciągnął Syriusz warkotliwie. - A chyba wiesz, że to starzy kumple z dobrych czasów Voldemorta.  
\- Wiem. - powiedziałam cicho. Miałam kiedyś okazję zajrzeć do archiwów sądowych Wizengamotu i przejrzeć kilka teczek. Teczki Snape’a i Karkarowa znalazły się na mojej liście.  
\- I Harry miewa… sny. - dodał Syriusz jakby niechętnie. Uniosłam głowę.  
\- Mianowicie?  
\- No, wiesz. O Voldemorcie. - teraz w oczach Łapy pojawiła się szczera troska. - Martwię się o niego. Żaden dzieciak nie powinien tak mieć. Cass… czy to normalne?  
Zaśmiałam się niewesoło.  
\- Nic, co się wiąże z Voldemortem, nie jest normalne. - powiedziałam. - Ale takich rzeczy można się spodziewać. Jest to jednak silnie niepokojące… No, bo...  
\- Dlaczego teraz? - domyślił się błyskawicznie Syriusz, a ja pokiwałam głową.  
\- Coś się musiało stać. - stwierdziłam. - Coś, co powoduje te sny… wizje… jakkolwiek to nazwać. Jak się objawia podejrzane zachowanie Snape’a i Karkarowa?  
\- Wiesz, szczegółów nie znam, ale z tego, co Harry mi powiedział, Karkarow wciąż usiłuje o czymś ze Snape’em rozmawiać. Snape za to nie wydaje się chętny do rozmów. Coś im się dzieje z rękami…  
\- Z rękami? - zgłupiałam. Black potrząsnął krótko głową.  
\- Tyle wiem. - przyznał. - Ale jeśli dwóch starych śmierciożerców okazuje niepokój… Ja też zaczynam się denerwować. Coś wisi w powietrzu, Cass. I coś dużego się kroi.  
\- Wierzę ci. - uśmiechnęłam się z trudem. - Ale co ja stąd mogę?  
\- Nic. - przyznał z westchnieniem. - Ale komu innemu mogę się wygadać? Młodego nie chcę martwić, i tak ma przesrane z tym Turniejem.  
\- Łapa…  
\- No co.  
\- Uważaj na siebie. - wyrwało mi się gdzieś spod serca, chociaż wcale nie chciałam tego powiedzieć. Syriusz obrzucił mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. Potem uśmiechnął się. Było to lekki, kpiący uśmiech, dokładnie taki, jaki pamiętałam z Hogwartu. Na chwilę zza wyniszczonej twarzy zbiega wyjrzał Huncwot. Wrażenie zniknęło jednak szybko, wraz z uśmiechem.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie będę. - powiedział Syriusz i wycofał się z kominka. Powoli zebrałam upuszczone książki i przyjrzałam się wgnieceniu w podłodze.  
Poderwałam się. W ciągu następnej godziny przekopałam ładną część biblioteczki, która rozwalała się na wszelkich okolicznych powierzchniach. Sfrustrowana niepowodzeniem, usiadłam na werandzie z tyłu domu i mozolnie, wysilając pamięć, zaczęłam przypominać sobie niektóre fakty, o które mnie prosił Dumbledore podczas mojej bytności w Cardiff.  
Albania. Bałkany. Stara magia słowiańska. Wciąż dzikie i nieokiełznane obszary, zbadane pobieżnie i po łebkach; wierzenia w dużej mierze zapomniane, wyparte przez islam i chrześcijaństwo. Czy Dumbledore nie uważał, że właśnie tam zbiegł okaleczony Czarny Pan? W tereny, do których Wielka Brytania nie miała żadnych roszczeń, w tereny, na których mógł się ukryć i podejmować próby odzyskania sił? W tereny, gdzie magia angielska właściwie nie istniała, za to roiły się dziwaczne słowiańskie duchy i czary… Swego czasu, jeszcze jako Tom Riddle, Voldemort zwiedził ładny kawałek świata, czy nie mógł kiedyś zajrzeć i tam?  
A Berta Jorkins pojechała na wakacje do Albanii…  
Zrobiło mi się zimno. Te dwa fakty pozornie nie powinny się wiązać - co mają wakacje jakiejś biurwy do hipotetycznego miejsca pobytu pewnego czarnoksiężnika? - ale mimo tego ogarnął mnie niepokój. Wstałam ze schodów, łapiąc zapisane stronice zanim szurnęły na ziemię, i wróciłam do domku. Dawno, dawno temu wymieniłam kilka listów z polskim czarodziejem, pracującym na stanowisku podobnym do mojego, tyle że w polskim Ministerstwie Magii. Jako że w Albanii nie znałam nikogo, postanowiłam napisać do Polaka.  
W końcu co mi szkodzi?  
Słowianin chyba powinien umieć mi coś doradzić…


	3. Chapter 3

Bardzo dobrą stroną przebywania na wyspie był taki drobny fakt, że ocean był wszędzie dookoła. Ciepły ocean. I o ile trochę dalej od brzegu robiło się naprawdę niebezpiecznie - ja wiem, co za żyjątka mieszkają w tych ciepłych wodach? - o tyle pływanie w pobliżu brzegu stało się w pewnym momencie moją ulubioną rozrywką. W połowie marca wróciłam również do biegania; mokry piasek tuż przy falach stanowił fajną odmianę po betonie Londynu, a mój organizm wyraźnie zatęsknił za regularnym ruchem. Profesorowie obserwowali mnie co rano z pewnej odległości, wyraźnie zdumieni. Nie przejmowałam się nimi.  
Miałam nadzieję, że moja grupa „samoobrońców” będzie dalej działać, kiedy wrócę już do Anglii. Zupełnie nagle zatęskniłam za tymi spotkaniami, z których wracałam obolała i posiniaczona. Praca naukowa sprawiała mi mnóstwo frajdy, ale było coś w porządnym dostaniu po łbie - połączonym ze skopaniem komuś tyłka - co było prawie równie satysfakcjonujące. Teoretycznie mogłabym chyba zaproponować któremuś z profesorów jakiś trening… ale głupio tak, bić starszych.  
Chociaż Picard mógłby mi dokopać. Wyglądał na takiego, co w młodości trenował jakiś boks czy coś podobnego.  
Przed Wielkanocą posłałam rodzicom po kokosie, rzeźbionym w różne wzory zgodnie z najlepszą tradycją miejscowych magików. Tata pewnie postawi to sobie gdzieś na biurku w gabinecie jako ciekawostkę i pretekst do rozpoczęcia rozmowy, a mama po prostu lubiła takie pierdółki. No i z daleka kokos wyglądał jak duże, włochate jajko z czekolady. Langlois uśmiał się do łez, jak im wyjaśniłam, po diabła mi przesyłka międzykontynentalna. Po czym prędziutko posłał do Francji podobne kokosy z życzeniami wielkanocnymi.  
No cóż. Niech się człowiek cieszy.  
Powoli dobijałam do końca obliczania. W pewnym momencie musiałam sięgnąć do tabel astronomicznych i wciągnąć we współpracę francuskiego astronoma, pracującego w ichnim odpowiedniku mojego Departamentu Tajemnic. Współpraca układała się fajnie, a okazjonalne francuskie słownictwo z listów Pierre’a pomagał mi tłumaczyć Picard.  
Wreszcie, kiedy postawiłam ostatni znak na stanowczo zbyt długim zwoju pergaminu, byłam bardziej wyczerpana niż po całodniowej wycieczce na kontynent. A wtedy też ołaziłam się jak głupia i przytargałam z powrotem sporo ciężkich jak diabli ksiąg.  
Najlepsze było to, co wynikało z moich obliczeń.  
A wynikała z nich einsteinowskich rozmiarów teoria chaosu. Teorię ową dało się jednak skrócić do czegoś dużo bardziej konkretnego: jeśli zdarzy się pewna grupa czynników, anomalia się pojawi. W skrócie: wyskakują jak chcą i gdzie chcą. W jeszcze większym skrócie: guzik z rzetelnych badań naukowych. Bo warować tu mogliśmy do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej, a drugiej anomalii nie zobaczyć.  
Podczas gdy ja mozolnie przedzierałam się przez numerologię, astronomię i matematykę, panowie-profesorowie tworzyli możliwe teorie, dotyczące tego, co się dzieje z żywym organizmem, który „przypadkiem” trafi w anomalię. Od podróży w czasie po samoistny rozpad pod wpływem sprzecznych prądów czasowych, niektóre z ich pomysłów przypominały żywcem wzięte z jakiegoś mugolskiego science-fiction. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się, że jednak podróże w czasie odpadały - coś by się o tym raczej usłyszało. Chyba, że rzucało ewentualnych podróżników w przód.  
Tak więc pod koniec kwietnia moje zadanie na Île Cachée można było uznać za zakończone. Kontrakt jednak opiewał na dwanaście miesięcy, co znaczyło mniej więcej półtora miesiąca zapasu. Tydzień z tego zamierzałam wykorzystać na bezczelne obijanie się, drugi tydzień na zwiedzanie Madagaskaru, a resztę mogłam ewentualnie poświęcić jakiemuś zadaniu od profesorów. Coś na pewno się znajdzie, nawet jeśli to będzie jakaś archiwizacja czy inna robota dokumentacyjna.  
Profesorowie do puli swoich zwariowanych teorii dodali podróże czasoprzestrzenne.  
\- Sprzedajcie to mugolskiemu NASA. - brzmiał mój komentarz. - Zarobicie miliony, wysyłając człowieka na Marsa.  
\- A po co mielibyśmy wysyłać człowieka na Marsa? - zdumiał się Rennoir. - Tam nie ma nic ciekawego.  
Rennoir był czarodziejem czystej krwi. Aż dziwne, jak to czasem było widać.  
*  
_Szanowna panno Bennet,_  
_Nieco zdumiał mnie Pani niespodziewany list, tym niemniej z radością odpisuję. Mogę udzielić, niestety, jedynie ogólnych rad i wskazówek, jako że nasze Ministerstwo nie utrzymuje z Albanią bliskich kontaktów._  
_Ma Pani rację uznając, że my Słowianie i tamci to również Słowianie i możemy coś wiedzieć. Jednak podobieństwa są bardzo ogólne. Bałkany to Słowiańszczyzna południowa, pozostająca pod silnym greckim i islamskim wpływem, którego u nas, w Polsce, nie ma zupełnie._  
_Bałkany to magia głównie naturalna i związana z cyklem lunarnym. Dużo zaklęć wymaga używania materialnych przedmiotów, takich jak amulety i zioła, ewentualnie wywary różnego typu (nierzadko bardzo skomplikowane). Zdarza się również magia zwierzęca, ale rzadko; krótko mówiąc, silnie przypomina to szamanizm, pod który właściwie przypada._  
_Nawiązując do Pani pytania o niepokojące pogłoski z tamtych stron spieszę poinformować, że nic takiego nie dotarło do naszych uszu._  
_Z poważaniem,_  
_Zygmunt Drozd_  
  
No w mordę. Uginam się pod ciężarem takiej pomocy.  
Cóż, lepsze to niż nic.  
*  
Powoli zaczynałam się pakować. Byłam zaskoczona ilością rzeczy, jakie zgromadziłam na Île Cachée. Poza ubraniami - które nie zajmowały dużo miejsca - miałam chyba z tonę książek. Pamiętałam kupowanie tylko części z tych tomów. Skąd, u diabła, wziął się u mnie _Przyczynek do afrykańskiej teorii magii_? No dobra, to jeszcze byłam w stanie zrozumieć, po prostu nie pamiętałam kupowania tego. Albo _Tysiąc dwieście malgaskich ziół_? Przecież zielarstwo było kompletnie poza moim obszarem zainteresowań! Na gwizdek mi miejscowy zielnik? Po moim domku walało się też pełno różnych drobiazgów, od pamiątek po jakieś badziewie, którego nie umiałam choćby zidentyfikować. Skąd to się tu wzięło? Co mi strzeliło do głowy, że kupiłam afrykańskiego maszkarona z jakichś traw, łupin kokosa i liści palmowych?  
A tak, to miało być dla Remusa.  
Miałam już zorganizowane kilka kupek rzeczy: te, które brałam ze sobą, te, które brałam ze sobą dla innych, te, które chciałam zostawić profesorom i te, które się nadawały tylko do rytualnego spalenia. Afrykański maszkaron wylądował na kupce prezentowej, opatrzony staranną notatką, żebym znowu nie zapomniała, po cholerę mi to było.  
Przez taką, a nie inną organizację pracy mój mały domek wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak pobojowisko niż zwykle. Kiedy przyszedł Langlois z kawałkiem swojej dokumentacji, zgłupiał. Ja się w tym chaosie poruszałam swobodnie, w końcu podobny miałam w domu. Ale profesorek, postawiony naprzeciwko, cóż, wszystkiego, zatrzymał się w progu i odmawiał wejścia dalej.  
\- Mogę w czymś panom pomóc? - zapytałam, odrobinę zirytowana, że mi się przeszkadza. Nienawidziłam pakowania. Zwłaszcza po prawie roku w jakimś miejscu, postawiona naprzeciwko tony bambetli.  
\- Przynioslem pani dokumenti. - wydusił Langlois. Wyciągnął nieco drżącą rękę z teczką. Chwyciłam papiery i przejrzałam je pobieżnie.  
\- Dziękuję. - mruknęłam, odkładając teczkę na stolik w kuchence. Langlois wciąż tkwił, jak przyklejony, i gapił się na jedną z kupek organizacyjnych. Zaintrygowana, podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem. Gapił się na stertę starych _Proroków_. Na samej górze leżał numer z czerwca ’94, oznajmiający o ponownej ucieczce Syriusza Blacka.  
Ups.  
Langlois przyjrzał mi się uważnie.  
\- Ten pani przyjacieli, z którim pani tu przyjechala. - powiedział cicho. - Podobni do tego tam, nie?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Często to słyszę.  
\- My nie pytali. - dodał Langlois jakby chłodno. - Bo to i nie nasi zmartwieni. Ale pani może uważa na siebie.  
Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Profesorowie doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że z magią praktyczną to ja cieniutko; raczej nie wiedzieli, że nawet mimo tego całkiem nieźle potrafiłam się obronić. Ignorując fakt, że poza magią są inne rozwiązania, czarodzieje sobie tylko szkodzili. No, ale mnie osobiście to nie wadziło. Element zaskoczenia był po mojej stronie, i to było dobre.  
\- Potrafię sobie radzić, profesorze. - powiedziałam. - Ale dziękuję za troskę.  
Przyglądał mi się jeszcze przez chwilę, potem jakby niepewnie skinął głową. Przerażonymi oczami spojrzał jeszcze na bajzel pakowania, po czym zabrał się z korytarzyka.  
Obrzuciłam chaos niechętnym spojrzeniem. Teraz dobrze by było to jakoś zapakować. Przyjechałam tu z niewielkim bagażem, zmieściłam się do niedużego plecaka - do powrotu będę musiała użyć jakichś poważnych czarów rozmiarowych. Pewnie nie obędzie się bez zaklęcia zmniejszająco-powiększającego, które ja nazywałam zaklęciem „większe w mniejsze”.  
Pod koniec maja byłam w zasadzie przygotowana do wyjazdu. W pierwszym tygodniu czerwca Żaneta podrzuciła mi świstoklik powrotny, datowany na dziesiątego. Przy okazji oznajmiła mi, że się cieszy niesamowicie z mojego powrotu, bo sama z Bode’em w biurze dostawała już świra. Byłam w stanie ją zrozumieć. Bode był najbardziej socjalny z naszej trójki, Żaneta najmniej. Ja stanowiłam swego rodzaju bezpiecznik między nimi. Pozbawiona mojego wsparcia, Żaneta chyba była uspołeczniana na siłę.  
Piątego zakominkował Carborough i zarzucił mnie toną informacji co do tego, że cały Departament nie może się doczekać mojego powrotu. W pierwszej chwili poczułam się ważna jak cholera, ale potem starannie przefiltrowałam ten komunikat i wyszło mi, że potrzebują kogoś do przewalenia sterty papierów. Nie uradowało mnie to specjalnie. Spróbowałam również dowiedzieć się delikatnie, co tam słychać w Hogwarcie. To nie było dobre posunięcie. Tim przez dwadzieścia minut nawijał o Turnieju Trójmagicznym.  
\- I Crouch zniknął. - dodał nagle, pozornie zupełnie bez związku. Zastrzygłam uszami.  
\- Jak to: zniknął?  
\- Normalnie. Od jakiegoś czasu przestał przysyłać sowy z instrukcjami, bo chorował już chwilę. - Tim westchnął. - Nie jest dobrze, Cass, lekki bajzel tam teraz mają. W końcu Crouch naciskał na ten cały Turniej najbardziej, a potem się migał, bo choroba, bo to, bo śmo… mnie to rybka, co jest fajne, ale dziewczyny i chłopcy Croucha zaczynają się z lekka denerwować. Za to Knot przestał się czepiać mojego budżetu prewencyjnego, Umbridge też jakby zajęła się czymś innym, miodzio. Jak wrócisz, to urządzimy ci imprezę powitalną.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę! - przeraziłam się.  
\- A ty tu nie masz nic do gadania, złotko.  
Wydałam z siebie dźwięk, brzmiący jak coś pośredniego między „o mamo” a „o kurwa”. Tim patrzył na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem, wyraźnie bardzo z siebie zadowolony.  
\- A co z Bertą Jorkins? - zapytałam nagle. Tim zrobił zaskoczoną minę.  
\- Nie wiem. - powiedział. - Chyba jej szukają w tej całej Słowacji czy gdzieś tam.  
\- Albanii.  
\- Jeden ghul. Jorkins nie jest moja, po gwizdek mam się interesować, gdzie ją wyniosło? Jakby Podmore’a gdzieś wyniosło, tobym go po tygodniu szukał. Co mi do jakiejś biurwy.  
Pokręciłam głową, ale nie powiedziałam nic więcej. Pożegnaliśmy się po kilku minutach. Siedziałam przed wygasłym kominkiem jeszcze jakiś czas, zupełnie jakbym czekała na kolejną głowę w płomieniach. Po dłuższej chwili otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia. Ocean wzywał. Trzeba było w pełni wykorzystać te ostatnie dni na ciepłym Madagaskarze.  
*  
Dziewiątego czerwca panowie-profesorowie urządzili małą imprezę pożegnalną. Właściwie: herbatkę na pożegnanie, z tym, że zamiast herbaty były przeróżne soki owocowe, a zamiast ciastek kawałki świeżych owoców. Rennoir i Picard wyrazili głośny żal, że muszę wyjechać, Langlois niemal się rozpłakał, ściskając mnie do utraty tchu. Mnie, szczerze mówiąc, też było żal odjeżdżać. Zżyłam się z tą sympatyczną grupką lekko zakręconych naukowców i na pewno zdarzy mi się za nimi zatęsknić.  
To, za czym będę tęsknić z całą stanowczością, to zachody słońca nad Île Cachée. Niebo wtedy powlekało się ciepłą czerwono-złotą poświatą, a chmury przypominały smugi kremu tortowego, nonszalancko rozsmarowanego na glazurze. Widok, choć kiczowato pocztówkowy, był jednocześnie jakoś dziwnie przejmujący. Coś niesamowitego kryło się w tym obrazie czerwieniejącego nieba, na dalekim, dalekim horyzoncie spotykającego błękitno-czarną taflę oceanu. Czułam się wtedy taka malutka, a jednocześnie, w niewytłumaczalny rozumowo sposób, bardzo ważna.  
Dziewiątego czerwca widziałam swój ostatni zachód słońca na Île Cachée. Dziesiątego - ostatni wschód. Po południu byłam już w Anglii, w swoim domu, zakurzonym, pustym i chłodnym.  
*  
Następny tydzień spędziłam na doganianiu rozeznania w sytuacji Departamentu. Zgodnie z moimi obawami, czekała na mnie sterta papierów, z której wygrzebywać się będę przez następny rok. Żaneta była szczęśliwa jak kot pełny miedziaków, Tim spełnił swoją groźbę o imprezie powitalnej i w poniedziałek, w moim pierwszym dniu pracy, zaciągnął cały zespół Departamentu do Dziurawego Kotła.  
Aneta Simmengton, wyjątkowo obecna, pogratulowała mi osiągnięć z Île Cachée. Gratulacje przyjęłam, ale wcale nie byłam przekonana, że mi się należały. Mój pobyt na Madagaskarze trącił lekko polityką, chociaż nauki odwaliłam tam całkiem sporo, nie powiem, że nie. Teraz jednak, kiedy patrzyłam na tę tonę notatek i dokonanych obliczeń, wydawało się to żałośnie nieważne. Nie dowiedziałam się nigdy, co właściwie dzieje się z żywymi organizmami, które weszły w kontakt z anomalią. Może kiedyś dostanę kopertę z Île Cachée z dokładnym opisem jakiegoś eksperymentu, dającego rezultaty. Może. A może nie. Sprawa była niedokończona, a mój perfekcjonizm od tego lekko cierpiał. Nic jednak nie mogłam już z tym zrobić.  
Byłam z powrotem w Anglii. Czerwiec był ciepły, jednak nie tak ciepły jak Madagaskar, oczywiście. Z trudem przestawiałam się z powrotem na stary tryb pracy. Po roku urzędowania w jasnym biurze z widokiem na morze, powrót do naszej piwnicy wpędził mnie w lekką chandrę. Wysiłki Żanety w celu poprawienia mi humoru spełzły na niczym. Wzrosła za to częstotliwość mojej zdawkowej korespondencji z Syriuszem i Dumbledore’em. Dyrektor jakby przestał się dąsać, zupełnie jakbym wreszcie wróciła na ścieżkę cnoty, znaczy: do Anglii. Niech go cholera.  
Z listu na list, Syriusz brzmiał coraz bardziej niespokojnie. Miałam wielką ochotę odwiedzić Hogsmeade, odnaleźć go i jakoś pocieszyć. Jak na złość, wymówka do służbowej podróży do Hogwartu nie chciała się pojawić, a nie mogłam wziąć choćby dnia wolnego po roku nieobecności. Dlatego do Hogwartu dotarłam dopiero dwudziestego czwartego czerwca, w dzień Trzeciego Zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, udając przed Timem Carborough, że bardzo mnie to zainteresowało.  
Z jakiegoś powodu wolałam być na miejscu.  
*  
\- Spotkamy się w szkole. - powiedziałam do Tima, kiedy wysiedliśmy na stacji w Hogsmeade. - Chcę zajrzeć do księgarni.  
\- Ale... spóźnimy się! - Tim zachowywał się jak siedmiolatek, zabrany przez mamę na pierwszy w życiu mecz quidditcha.  
\- Uspokój się. - przewróciłam oczami.- Zadanie zaczyna się dopiero wieczorem, na pewno zdążymy. Idź, pogadaj z dyrektorem czy kimś tam, dogonię cię.  
Tim westchnął, ale pokiwał głową i szybkim krokiem odszedł w stronę Hogwartu. Postałam chwilę, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Potem odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia na obrzeża Hogsmeade. Z listów Łapy wywnioskowałam wcale nieźle, gdzie mogłabym go szukać.  
I nie naszukałam się dużo. Już po jakichś czterdziestu minutach usłyszałam za plecami basowe szczeknięcie. Zebrałam siły i odwróciłam się. Duży, czarny pies patrzył na mnie badawczo. W pysku miał wymiętoloną gazetę.  
\- Cześć. - powiedziałam. Szczeknięcie. _Prorok_ wypadł mu ze szczęk, z cichym pacnięciem walnął o błoto. Złapałam gazetę, zanim Łapa zdążył ją podnieść. Otrzepałam całość z błota i przyjrzałam się pierwszej stronie. ZWYCIĘSTWO DLA HOGWARTU?, krzyczał nagłówek, a pod spodem widniało zdjęcie szkoły.  
\- Mamy gdzie pogadać? - zapytałam, przyglądając się zdjęciu. Ponowne szczeknięcie. Łapa minął mnie i pobiegł ścieżką wiodącą dalej w górę, między niedużymi domkami. Poszłam za nim. Szliśmy dłuższą chwilę, czasami silnie pod górę. Kiedy dotarliśmy do jaskini, w której Syriusz najwyraźniej urzędował, byłam już porządnie zdyszana. To, że dzień szybko robił się bardzo ciepły, nie pomagało.  
W jaskini drzemał Hardodziob. Kiedy weszliśmy, leniwie uniósł łeb i obdarzył nas średnio zainteresowanym, żółtym spojrzeniem. Ukłoniłam się, a hipogryf po chwili namysłu oddał zdawkowy ukłon. Kiedy spojrzałam na Blacka, był już z powrotem w ludzkiej skórze. Wyglądał... cóż, źle. Znów był potwornie chudy i zarośnięty.  
\- Cześć, Cass. - powiedział. Głos miał solidnie schrypnięty. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli.  
\- Ano. - mruknęłam. Sięgnęłam do torby i wyjęłam stamtąd pudełko kanapek i duży termos herbaty. Oczy Syriusza błysnęły. - Dzieciaki cię dokarmiały, co? - stwierdziłam, rzucając okiem na nawet schludną stertę opakowań i pudełek pod ścianą jaskini. Łapa chwycił kanapki i usiadł na jednym z kamieni w okolicy.  
\- Trochę. - przyznał. - Czemu przyszłaś?  
Chciałam cię zobaczyć, niemal powiedziałam na głos.  
\- Chciałam zapytać o sytuację. - poinformowałam zamiast tego. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chujowo, ale stabilnie. - mruknął. - Ty chyba powinnaś iść do Hogwartu, nie?  
\- Black, czy ty mi masz coś za złe? - zdenerwowałam się; w końcu traktował mnie jak jakiegoś natręta. Poderwał głowę znad kanapki.  
\- Ja... - zająknął się. W bardzo psi sposób potrząsnął głową. - Nie. - burknął. - Po prostu się niepokoję o młodego. Zamierzam jakoś wśliznąć się do Hogwartu, popatrzeć na to zasrane zadanie.  
Pokiwałam głową.  
\- Pomóc ci z tym? - zasugerowałam. - Jakby cię wykąpać i wziąć na smycz...  
\- Przyjechałaś z szefem, zapyta, skąd wytrzasnęłaś psa. - wytknął Black z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Fakt. - klepnęłam się w czoło. To jakby połączyło kabelki w moim mózgu, rodząc pewną myśl. - A ty skąd wiesz, że przyjechałam z Timem? - zapytałam rzeczowo, werbalizując ową myśl. Dłuższą chwilę milczał, przeżuwając kanapkę z sałatą i kurczakiem. Wreszcie przełknął.  
\- Tak wyszło. - mruknął.  
\- Śledziłeś mnie?  
\- Tak wyszło. - powtórzył z uporem i zapchał się resztą kanapki. Uznałam, że więcej z niego nawet wołami nie wyciągnę i poddałam się. Spokojnie czekałam, aż się naje; nalawszy sobie do kubeczka trochę herbaty z termosu usiadłam na kamieniu naprzeciwko. Właściwie sama nie wiedziałam, po diabła tu przyszłam. Fakt, chciałam się upewnić, że nie świrował w tej samotności. Chyba chciałam go wypytać o to, co sugerował w tych kilku listach. Może chciałam na niego nawrzeszczeć. Ale kiedy tylko go zobaczyłam, zapomniałam kompletnie, o co mi chodziło.  
\- Jak było w Afryce? - zapytał Black po chwili, biorąc się do czwartej kanapki. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Ciepło. - mruknęłam. Żałowałam przyjścia tutaj, chociaż właściwie nie miałam powodu. - A tutaj? W listach byłeś denerwująco enigmatyczny.  
Wzruszył ramionami. Pozwoliłam mu przeżuć, nie popędzając. Wreszcie zdołał przełknąć i westchnąć głęboko.  
\- W zasadzie wszystko wiesz. - powiedział z rezygnacją. - Więcej w tym jest uczucia, że nie powinno tak być. Crouch zachowuje się podejrzanie, Snape i Karkarow zachowują się podejrzanie, Bagman zachowuje się podejrzanie...  
\- Próbując pomóc Harry’emu? - zdumiałam się. Pamiętałam wzmiankę o tym w jednym z listów.  
\- Wiesz, że oskarżyli go o kolaborację podczas ostatniej wojny? - warknął na mnie.  
\- Wiem, że Bagman za bardzo lubi hazard. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Jestem w Anglii dwa tygodnie i wiem, że bukmacherka kwitnie. Zakłady się robi oficjalnie i nieoficjalnie, a Bagman jest jednym z najbardziej znanych, którzy się tym zajmują. Może postawił na młodego trochę kasy i chce sobie zapewnić wygraną.  
\- Może. - Black westchnął. - A może nie.  
\- Popadasz w paranoję, nie uważasz?  
\- Cass, z nas dwojga to ty masz chyba z pięćdziesiąt różnych zaklęć ochronnych na domu i dodatkowo mugolski alarm. - spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. - Nie mów mi o paranoi, co?  
Nie obraziłam się, bo miał rację. Mimo braku powodów na stosowanie różnych dziwnych sposobów zabezpieczania się - robiłam to. Od lat spędzonych w Cardiff nabawiłam się lekkiego snu i głębokiego poczucia, że muszę chronić całą zgromadzoną przeze mnie wiedzę. Mimo, że nigdy nie znalazłam się na bezpośredniej linii ataku - poza jednym, przypadkowym, który był bardziej żałosny niż poważny - wkładałam dużo energii w zapewnienie sobie bezpieczeństwa.  
Może i podpadało to pod paranoję.  
Wstałam.  
\- Tim będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie zniknęłam. - powiedziałam w powietrze. - Zobaczymy się pewnie w szkole?  
Black krótko skinął głową. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej - no bo co niby miałabym jeszcze powiedzieć - zebrałam się i opuściłam jaskinię. Dzień robił się coraz bardziej gorący. Szybkim krokiem zeszłam do wioski, zwolniłam na chwilę przed księgarnią i ruszyłam w stronę Hogwartu. Nie podejrzewałam, że dogonię Tima, i miałam rację. Znalazłam go dopiero po południu, w bibliotece, już po rozmowie z profesorem Flitwickiem i profesor McGonagall. Tim siedział wśród książek dotyczących myśli, szczęśliwy jak prosię w deszcz, i niemal siłą musiałam go oderwać od czytania.  
\- Obiad, szefie. - marudziłam, bo sama byłam głodna jak wilk, a głupio byłoby mi się pokazać samej przy stole Krukonów. - Chodźmy na obiad.  
\- Już, jeszcze dwie strony.  
Boże, jeśli to samo miała ze mną moja matka, to współczuję.  
*  
\- Nie wiem, co za kretyn to wymyślił. - stwierdził Tim zdegustowanym tonem, niechętnie gapiąc się na żywopłotowy labirynt. - Przecież guzik widać.  
Westchnęłam w duchu. Odkąd tylko zajęliśmy miejsca w środku sektora, w którym zwykle siedzieli Krukoni, Tim narzekał. W pewnym momencie po prostu wyłączyłam fonię, skupiając się na obserwowaniu tłumu. Kiedy zawodnicy wleźli już między gałęzie, orkiestra pod batutą Flitwicka zaczęła coś grać, a tłum radośnie pogrążył się w dyskretnym podrygiwaniu na miejscach. Kilkoro nauczycieli krążyło dookoła labiryntu, wypatrując sygnałów alarmowych. Ziewnęłam i wygrzebałam z torby książkę, którą przewidująco zabrałam ze sobą.  
\- Ty chyba jaja sobie robisz. - burknął Tim, widząc Na szlakach Ażdachy.  
\- A co innego jest tu do roboty? - zapytałam niewinnie, otwierając książkę na zakładce. Tim się poddał.  
Mijał czas. Jedyną ciekawą rzeczą było wyciągnięcie z labiryntu Fleur Delacour i, po dłuższej chwili, również Wiktora Kruma. To znaczyło, że właściwie wygrał Hogwart - tłum uczniów w czarnych szatach zaczął celebrację wiwatami i kiepsko odśpiewanym szkolnym hymnem - jednak nie pozwolono nam się rozejść. Pozostawało bowiem pytanie, który hogwarcki zawodnik był Zwycięzcą.  
Czekaliśmy więc, a impreza na stadionie trwała.  
Obserwowałam Dumbledore’a, krążącego niespokojnie wokół wejścia. Niedaleko dyrektora czaił się Alastor Moody, i nawet z mojego miejsca widziałam, jak jego magiczne oko wiruje w oczodole. Nagle zrobiło mi się zimno. Zgasiłam różdżkę i schowałam książkę do torby. Ciaśniej otuliłam się kurtką. Tim przysnął w ławce, znudzony.  
I wreszcie…  
Dwie postacie pojawiły się na trawniku przed wejściem. W pierwszej chwili szkolny hymn ryknął ze zdwojoną siłą, jednak szybko zapadła cisza. Jakieś dziewczyny rozkrzyczały się histerycznie, ktoś zaczął szlochać, a ja zerwałam się z miejsca automatycznie, kompletnie nie zastanawiając się nad niczym. Tim również poderwał się na równe nogi, wytrącony gwałtownie z drzemki.  
\- Co jest? - usłyszałam gorączkowe pytanie. - Co się stało?  
Nie odpowiedziałam. Używając łokci i glanów przepchnęłam się na sam dół. Nad głowami jakichś dzieciaków spojrzałam na bezwładne ciało, leżące w trawie, lśniący lekko Puchar Turnieju i Amosa Diggory’ego, zanoszącego się płaczem nad swoim synem… I czegoś mi w tym obrazku brakowało.  
Albus Dumbledore uniósł głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Poczułam, jak z twarzy odpływa mi krew. Bezceremonialnie kopnęłam chłopca, blokującego mi drogę, i dopadłam dyrektora.  
\- Gdzie jest Potter? - zapytałam gorączkowo. - Gdzie, kurwa, Potter?  
Dyrektor drgnął. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał gwałtownie.  
\- Moody go zabrał. - wydyszała Minerwa McGonagall. - Albusie, co robić?  
\- Odeślijcie dzieci do łóżek. - dyrektor zerwał się na równe nogi. - Minerwo, Severusie, chodźcie ze mną. Cassandro, spróbuj odnaleźć naszego wspólnego przyjaciela i zabierz go do chatki Hagrida. Przy okazji wyjaśnij Hagridowi to i owo. Pan Carborough niech pomoże nauczycielom opanować uczniów. - drugą część poleceń dyrektor wydał już niemal w biegu. Nie traciłam czasu. Wypchnęłam się z tłumu na otwartą przestrzeń i rozejrzałam dookoła. Nie dostrzegałam nigdzie czarnego psa, którego wypatrywałam, ale miałam pewność, że gdzieś tu jest.  
Ruszyłam w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Nie uszłam jednak daleko; z ciemności wysunęła się silna ręka i chwyciła mnie za ramię. Udarłam się, aż echo poszło po błoniach, i prawie władowałam Syriuszowi kopniaka tam, gdzie by naprawdę zabolało.  
\- Kurwa, Black. - jęknęłam.  
\- Co się stało na stadionie? - zapytał natarczywie.  
\- Nie wiem. - przyznałam. - Dyrektor kazał mi cię znaleźć i zaprowadzić do Hagrida. Oraz, cytuję, wyjaśnić mu to i owo.  
\- No to w chuj będziesz miała do wyjaśniania. - powiedział Syriusz ponuro.  
\- Pewnie dlatego poprosił o to mnie, a nie zostawił tego tobie. - warknęłam. - Chodź.  
Nie spodziewałam się łatwej rozmowy. I miałam rację (co powoli robiło się irytujące). Kiedy McGonagall przyszła po Syriusza, blada i wystraszona, byłam spocona jak ruda mysz, a Hagrid nieźle wkurzony.  
Ale chyba udało mi się osiągnąć to, że Hagrid przestał chcieć zmiażdżyć Syriusza.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacques Rabemananjara był prawdziwym malgaskim politykiem.


End file.
